


Beside You in Time [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 16th Century, 17th Century, 18th Century, 19th Century, Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Podfic, Romance, Slow Build, living through history, ongoing podfic, reluctant allies, stubborn idiots stuck with each other, taking the long path, walking the earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Jewel is stolen and the wish is made, Kagome finds herself cursed with immortality. Convincing Sesshoumaru to help her, they travel the world and through some of the most cataclysmic periods of human history to defeat the powerful thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1550: Edo, Japan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beside You in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33456) by RosieB. 



> You can find the fic on [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4449717/1/Beside-You-in-Time), [Dokuga ](http://dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/928/1)and [devinatART](http://replicantangel.deviantart.com/gallery/5762898)
> 
> Thank you, RosieB for letting me record this. I asked you way back when I was a baby podficcer and had no idea what I was getting myself into. More than a year later, I think I can finally handle it.
> 
> And thank you to kalakirya for betaing. <3
> 
> I'm going to post a chapter/month(-ish). The fic is still ongoing and updates irregularly, but we hope I won't have time to catch up with the text version first.
> 
> I'm really bad at talking about stuff I like, especially when I'm trying to introduce it to people who aren't already familiar with it. I tend to ramble and get lost in details that seem insignificant. Since the best map of the land is the land itself and the best way to describe a story is to tell it, bare with me as I read to you one of my favorite fan fics - a tale about an unusual curse and two people (one human and one youkai) who have to weather the centuries by each-other's side first as reluctant allies, eventually as friends (and more than that). Be patient with the protagonists, it takes decades for their friendship to build and even more for them to realize that's what it is. We'll have five centuries to be frustrated over how slow they are to realize what's in front of their noses.

Streaming Audio

  


Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/BYiT/BYiT-01.mp3) | **Size:** 20.7 MB | **Duration:** 0:22:25



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I started recording this ages ago, long before In His Image, but the earlier version got lost during the August Incident. Well, everything except the first chapter, but I've since improved my setup and I had to start over to keep the quality consistent.
> 
> I was going to post this on Christmas, but lack of an internet connection prevented it.
> 
> (Really, what's mostly going through my head now is "Yay! I have an excuse to read this fic again, and again, and again while recording and editing and Yay!", so I'm not very coherent).


	2. 1592: London, England

Streaming Audio

  


Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/BYiT/BYiT-02.mp3) | **Size:** 41 MB | **Duration:** 0:44:43



**Author's Note:**

> You can subscribe to this podfic to get notifications when I update.


End file.
